


Water You Thinking About?

by Watermelon Wolves (RogueMarieL)



Series: Under the Sea [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Pack Bonding, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/Watermelon%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spring break. Stiles is determined to do pack bonding stuff. A pack trip to the beach? Great idea. Nothing could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water You Thinking About?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suica/gifts).



> I was assigned this prompt and accidentally took way more time on it than I intended. Sorry!

“We are going to the beach and we are having fun, damnit!” Stiles glared at the pack. Erica started to say something, but Scott kicked her from under the table. Stiles ignored the whole thing. “We have been ridiculously busy, and you know what? Between kicking ass and taking names -- and, you know, schoolwork -- we have had _no time_ to bond as a pack. So that is how we are spending Spring Break. Any questions?”

Allison raised a hand. “What if we already have plans?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “They will just have to wait. We are going for just a day, maybe two, so you will still have time. Any _other_ questions?”

“How are we getting there?” Lydia asked.

“We’re taking the jeep. And the Camaro. And probably the Porsche.” Stiles crossed his arms.

Derek sighed. “When are we leaving?”

* * *

Soon, it was the Monday morning of Spring Break, and Stiles was banging on people’s doors. One by one, the pack filed out of their respective homes and into one of the three cars. (Jackson did end up driving the Porsche, though he complained viciously about it until Lydia said that she would drive instead -- and that there wouldn’t be room for Jackson, as she would be driving with Allison and various beach-related things. After that, he couldn’t volunteer fast enough.) Stiles gave Derek and Jackson directions and then had them follow him to a beach.

When they got there, Scott looked at Stiles. “Dude, are you sure we should be here?” he asked.

Allison peered around her boyfriend. “Stiles, this isn’t a public beach. Are we lost? I can get out my phone and find directions if you’d like?”

Stiles turned off the car and raised an eyebrow at his friends. “Guys, really? It’s fine. I know a guy who knows a guy and it’s totally cool.”

His friends stared at him.

Stiles shrugged and got out of the car. “...Okay, I know Lydia who knows someone. Now, come on guys. We’re going to have fun, _or else_.”

Allison turned to Scott. “Are we sure he’s okay? I mean, he’s pushing this really hard,” she whispered.

Scott nodded. “I think he just wants to do something fun. I can’t really blame him, either. Since this whole werewolf thing happened, he’s been really busy.”

Stiles rapped on the window. “Are you two done?”

Sheepishly, the two of them scrambled out of the car, realizing as they did that the rest of the pack had arrived.

“I’m glad you managed to contact Lila in time,” Lydia said with a toss of her hair. “I was worried we were going to have to visit a _public_ beach.”

Stiles shrugged. “She was fine with it. Something about going to visit relatives. Anyway, no one should be here, so we can pretty much do whatever.”

“I guess this is a reasonable spot,” Jackson looked over the beach, judging it. “This might even be fun.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “That’s why we’re here.” He clapped his hands. “So! Who wants to go find a decent camping spot?”

* * *

It had taken awhile, but eventually the pack had everything set up. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison mostly just watched as the werewolves gathered everything together -- though Stiles did have to take a few things from Scott and Derek to put together properly.

“I could have done that,” growled Derek.

Stiles stared at him. “Derek, we had to duct tape this pole back together.”

“Born wolves, man,” Scott laughed. “Don’t know their own--”

Scott was taken down by a tackle, and the rest of the pack soon joined in on the impromptu wrestling match. 

“Go Scott!” Allison cheered. Scott was promptly distracted and walked into one of the tents. Allison’s eyes widened, and she hurried to help her boyfriend.

Lydia started filing her nails, but every time Jackson looked over at her, she had a smile for him.

Stiles just groaned. Werewolves.

* * *

“You want us to play what.” Derek glared at Stiles.

“Frisbee! It’s fun.” Stiles looked at the pack. “C’mon, it’s like you guys have never been to the beach before. Frisbee is a thing, I swear.”

“Dude! This sounds awesome!” Scott perked up, dragging Allison over with him.

“ _Frisbee_?” Erica tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I could be okay with that that.” Boyd nodded in agreement.

“We aren’t _dogs_ ,” Isaac glared at Stiles. “If this is some twisted version of ‘Fetch,’ I will kill you.”

“Hahaha, no! What? No,” Stiles scoffed. He tossed it at Scott. “Hey, catch!”

The game went well enough for awhile. Eventually the werewolves forgot they were playing with humans, and so Stiles, Lydia, and Allison started a fire and made some cocoa.

“I told you guys this would be a good idea,” Stiles said.

Allison laughed. “Yeah, okay, I guess.”

“I have awesome ideas. It’s really time that you should all acknowledge that.”

“Uh huh,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Even that thing last week with the chicken?”

Stiles looked between the two girls and shrugged. “It was an awesome idea, it just didn’t fare so well in practice. And it totally beat _Jackson’s_ idea, which mostly involved me as bait. Have I mentioned that I’m tired of being bait?”

“Well, when you can defend yourself and fight as well as the rest of us, we’ll think about changing it up. In the meantime, I’m out of cocoa.” Lydia held out her cup to Stiles expectantly.

Stiles put it down. Picking up the pot of cocoa from the grate over the fire, he poured the last of it into her mug. As he handed it back to her, he said, “You know, I can actually take care of myself. I know you all think I can’t, and I haven’t really figured out why. I mean, you all realize that my dad is the _Sheriff_ , right? I’ve had self-defense lessons since I could _walk_ , and training in a variety of other things since I was old enough to understand what ‘dangerous’ meant.” He shrugged and drank the last of his own cocoa. As he started to mix another pot together, he said, “Obviously, I’m human, but so is Allison,” he nodded to her, “and _she’s_ never asked to be bait.”

Allison reached out. “Stiles--”

She was interrupted by less-than-happy shouts. The three of them turned towards their friends and watched as they stalked to the fire. Scott held the Frisbee out to Stiles.

Stiles stared at the chewed and mutilated plastic ring. “Uh…”

Derek glared at Jackson, who shrugged. “Sorry,” Jackson said. “It was an accident.”

“That was a lie! I heard it!” Scott shouted. “Just because you didn’t want to play anymore doesn’t mean you had to ruin it for the rest of us!”

“Whatever,” Jackson sat down next to Lydia. “Is some of that for me?”

“No,” Lydia shook her head and took a sip. “This is mine.”

Stiles sighed. “There’s another Frisbee in the car if you want it, Scott.”

Scott sat across from Stiles. “That wasn’t really the point, bro.”

“Yeah, well.” He leaned into Derek, who was now sitting next to him. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles, who smiled up at him.

“It was just a Frisbee!”

Derek flashed his eyes at Jackson, and Jackson sighed. “Ugh, fine. Stiles, I’m sorry I chewed your frisbee _accidentally_.”

Stiles smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. Chewing things is very important, after all. You know, my neighbor had this dog once--” Stiles found himself interrupted by Derek’s hand. Rolling his eyes, he batted Derek away. “So. Cocoa?”

As the werewolves settled in, Stiles started pouring the now finished cocoa into mugs.

* * *

The pack got into their tents in groups. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica decided they were going to share. Allison and Scott were in another tent, and Lydia and Jackson were sharing the third. Derek and Stiles, of course, were sharing the last tent.

“So, Sourwolf, sharing time. Sharing is caring, you know. Also --”

“Stiles. Shut. Up.” Derek shoved Stiles into the tent and followed him in, zipping the door shut behind him.

“So, we’ve got the place all to ourselves. Whatever should we do?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red, and Stiles smiled.

* * *

At some point during the night, Derek shifted into full-wolf form, which suited Stiles just fine. It was a lot warmer that way.And, when Stiles woke up in the middle of the night, deeply regretting the amount of cocoa he had had before bed, he didn’t have Derek’s arms pinning him down. This made it a little easier for him as he squirmed out of the sleeping bag and reached for jeans and a sweater.

“Where are you going,” Derek mumbled, shifting back.

“Bathroom,” Stiles said through a yawn. “Too much cocoa.”

Derek groaned, sitting up. “I’ll come with you.”

“Dude. It’s the bathroom. I’ll be fine, okay? I’ll see you in, like, ten minutes.” Stiles patted Derek’s arm. “Seriously. Right back. But, boundaries. You can hear me from here, I don’t need you to follow me.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but lay back down. “Ten minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Derek sat and waited. Twenty minutes later, he got up and followed Stiles’ scent to the shore.

* * *

Stiles woke up in a cave with a pounding headache and a girl staring at him. “Holy--” he jerked backwards.

The girl giggled. “You’re silly. What’s your name?”

Stiles, now pressed against the wall, glared at her. “Where am I? Who are you? What _happened_?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m Arista, you’re in a cave, and I found you. Are you going to tell me what your name is now?”

“...I’m Stiles. What do you mean you _found_ me?”

“Oh, this kraken got loose and -- well, anyway, here you are now. I wasn’t sure where to take you, so I brought you here. I tried to take you home, but you sort of turned purple. Sorry about that.” She flicked her tail, drawing Stiles’ eyes to it.

“...You’re a mermaid.”

“And you’re a human! Oh, it’s so nice to have these things sorted out. I’ve never met a human before. My great, great, great, great, great… well, some ancestor or other married one a long time ago, but…” she flicked her tail, “Obviously, we never met.”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles nodded slowly. “Listen. Arista? Arista. I have friends I need to get back to. Can you take me?”

“Sure. But not right now. It’s snack time. Seaweed?” she offered.

Stiles groaned. His head throbbed, but he tried to ignore it. “No, thanks. I just really need to get back. Are you sure we can’t go now?”

Arista shrugged. “You should really eat. It’s good for you.” She tilted her head, considering. “Well, actually, maybe it’s better if you don’t. I don’t know what humans eat, after all. Anyway. I need to eat before I drag you back.”

“How far is it? I can swim,” Stiles said.

“Humans can swim? But you don’t have a tail!” She stared at him as though she thought he was joking.

Stiles laughed. “I’m sure you swim better, but you don’t actually need a tail.”

* * *

By the time they made it back to shore, Stiles was exhausted. “I told you you’d need help,” Arista said, flicking her tail.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think we’d gone that far from shore. How do you have a cave in the middle of the ocean, anyway?” Stiles asked, panting. He lay on the sand and breathed.

“Stiles!” someone shouted.

The next thing Stiles knew, Derek was holding Arista up by her throat. “What did you do to him?” Derek growled.

“Derek! Put her down!” Stiles yelped. He jumped up to try to pull them apart, but sat down immediately as dizziness overcame him.

“Dude!” Scott was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around his friend. “Are you okay?”

Derek looked from the mermaid he was holding to Stiles and then back. Eyes still red, he dropped her.

“Ow. You know, he would have been kraken food if it wasn’t for me. You could be a bit nicer!” she glared.

Derek ignored her and walked over to Stiles. Shoving Scott away, he shoved Stiles into his leather jacket. The rest of the pack waited, then proceeded to jump on them, doing their level best to mark Stiles as their own again. As Stiles was still covered in sea water, this didn't really help, but one by one their eyes stopped glowing.

Allison and Lydia stood by the shore, watching them. They turned to talk to Arista, but she had vanished.

"Well, at least we know there are mermaids now?" Allison shrugged.

Lydia shook her head. "And krakens. They weren't in your bestiary, you know."

"Yeah." Allison sighed. "Well, we knew it wasn't complete. And at least Stiles is having fun writing his own."

Arms wrapped around the two girls. "It is fun, but I could do without the kidnapping," Stiles said, grinning. He had apparently escaped the puppy pile, but was now covered in sand. "Let's go home, okay? I need a shower."

"Yes, you do," Lydia agreed, turning up her nose. "And speaking of kidnapping, this? _This_ is why you're always bait, Stiles. You're always the one they go for anyway. It's just easier to designate you as the one to get kidnapped since, if you don't, _you still managed to get kidnapped_."

Stiles shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, well."

Derek pulled Stiles away. "We're going to go pack up and go home now. I think we've had enough _fun_ here."

"Hey, it was fun! Up until I woke up in a cave. I mean, we had fun yesterday, right?" Stiles complained as they walked back to the campsite.

Only three tent poles were broken in the deconstruction of the camp, which the pack took as a win. They wouldn’t let Stiles help. Instead, he had the joy of trying to recount what had happened. 

After they packed up the cars, Derek made Stiles ride in the camaro. Stiles put up a brief fight, but gave up when Scott took his keys. He fell asleep on the ride home.

* * *

The pack had decided to go straight to the Hale house and shower before going home. One after the other (or together, as Allison and Scott had vanished at the same time, and so had Derek and Stiles) they showered and made their way to the kitchen. Stiles was shoved onto the couch and forced under a blanket. Shortly after, a mug of cocoa was put into his hands by a glaring Jackson.

“So. Let’s never do that again, okay?” Scott said to the pack.

“Deal,” Isaac said, nodding.

“But Stiles makes such a good damsel in distress,” Erica joked. 

Derek growled, and Erica hastily retracted that statement.

Stiles smiled at them from over the top of his mug. “It turned out okay, anyway. And, before I was kidnapped by a giant octopus and saved by a mermaid, we had fun, right?”

The pack as a whole reluctantly nodded.

“Good!” Stiles grinned at the group. “So I was thinking, since our beach plans didn’t pan out, we could do something tomorrow, like --”

“I think tomorrow we should just stay home. Maybe watch a movie or three,” Derek interrupted, a somewhat panicked look on his face.

“Yeah!” Erica agreed hastily. “Grab some snacks from Safeway and just spend the day here, maybe do a puzzle or something.”

“We could have a barbeque!” Scott added.

Everyone fell over themselves to offer safe ideas. Stiles just sipped his cocoa, happy that his pack was working together to come up with plans. (He resolved not to mention that he had been going to say they should go to the movies or something. This sounded better, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Arista is the name of one of Ariel's sisters in The Little Mermaid.


End file.
